Process to Fall in Love
by perfuse
Summary: Lacus likes Athrun!But Athrun doesn't like her because he has had other girl that he likes.Way to make her close to Athrun merely be friend with Kira Yamato!Slowly,Lacus realizes something. She has feelings to Kira!More than Athrun! [KxL!] slight AxC [AU]


**Process to Fall in Love**

**A/N**: Yay!! Maybe the story will rather long. I dunno, just like wind flowing xD This story maybe the beginning seems like AxL, but trust me, it's only for make the story better ;)

I will make much Kiraraku scene since I'm a huge fan from them xD So don't be dissappointed, just read and enjoy!! XD

**Note**: Cagalli and Kira aren't related. So, don't be confused. And.. maybe Lacus seems OOC. But with time flowing, I'm sure I can make it return like usual 3

**Disclaimer**: Uh oh ah xD Of course not me. Gundam SEED and Destiny are belong to Sunrise and Bandai, never will be mine --"

_flashbacks_

'_thinking'_

* * *

**Process 1: Accidental Meeting**

The sun rather enough high. And much people that sweating, maybe felt hot in outside. But this one lady, exactly the girl haired pink, didn't feel hot altogether.

She only sighed deeply, merely felt hurt about a thing that happened few moments ago. She had a crush for that guy about 2 months ago and just now she had courage for confessed it. But..?

_Wind blew coldly. Yes, it was still morning. But this pink princess wanted to say something to someone who she liked._

_She was standing under the akasia tree, and waited. Not long, the man who she waited, appeared._

_The girl haired pink smiled widely when she saw that guy. The man had a long dark blue hair and emerald green eyes. Very perfect, she thought. Yes, for her the blunette was very handsome. She couldn't think other things when she saw him._

_The man was walking, almost neared her. She just froze in there, waited until him stopped._

_When he stopped, she inhaled deeply. She could feel her cheeks red right now. But she must said it. Must. She must confessed it, so her heart would relief._

_She started speaking. But very quiet, almost couldn't be heard._

"_Athrun-kun?"_

_The man who was called Athrun stared at her, curiously._

"_What's matter, Lacus-san?"_

_Her heart was pounding quickly. She couldn't bear for stared at his emerald eyes, so she turned away._

"_Umm.. Anou…I.. I…"_

_Athrun waited for her patiently, still staring at her, which made her more nervous._

"_I… I… I like you!! Since I saw you!!!" yelled Lacus, while closed her eyes tightly, didn't wish to see his face right now._

_When she opened her eyes, she froze._

_Athrun, his face seemed like usual. Seemed like nothing was happened. Why? Didn't she had just confessed to him? Why..?_

_He sighed deeply, tried to smile, although forced._

"_Sorry, but I have had a someone who I like. Gomen."_

_He bowed his head, and started to move away. Leaving Lacus, who still froze and shocked._

'_He… He… has had someone who he likes?' she asked to herself_

_Soon, after he disappeared, she also started to leave. With the tears on her corner eyes…_

She ended her memories about what just happened this morning.

"How can I forget him when I always meet him everyday at school?" Lacus thought, sadly.

But she didn't wish to give up. Maybe she must made him got used with her. Because during this time Athrun hardly ever knew her. She would find an other way to close with him.

* * *

Today was Monday. Monday morning. The time for came back to school.

The haired pink teen felt lazy today. She didn't wish to see him, because the confession that yesterday she said to him.

Lacus put her hand on her forehead.

"Huh.. I can't keep like this. I must fight! I also must know, who is the girl that he likes!" she shouted to herself.

Lacus still in her room when she shouted. And with determinated look, she pumped her fist to air.

"Ganbatte Lacus-chan!" shouted Lacus once again

She prepared herself to go to school. She took a bath and picked her uniform. The uniform was very simple, just a palm shirt which had a sleeve until elbow. Also a mini black blazer that didn't enough to cover whole shirt. And finally the skirt. Well, the skirt didn't too short, but also didn't too long.

After she finished, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her long hair and didn't forget to pick up her hairclip. That hairclip she got from her dying mother. Because the hairclip kept much memories that she had, she always wore it. Never forgot.

Afterwards, she had breakfast. Only a toasts. But for her it was tasted delicious.

She started to leave her home. After before she said her goodbye to her father, Siegel Clyne.

Well, she was an ordinary people. Her father only had a shopbakery. Although only a shopbakery, but his shopbakery was very famous. The taste was very delicious and much people who came to his shopbakery. But Siegel Clyne never took an advantage from it. He only hope the people could enjoy his bakery, that's all. Because of it, he never made his price expensive.

And it only made the people more loved his bakery very much.

Lacus often helped her father if she had free time. She loved to serve the people, it just made her life more lively.

After she walked about fifteen minutes, finally she arrived at her high school.

Her high school didn't too far from her home. So she walked until her school. Everyday. From went to school until went to home.

In front of her gates school, she saw her friends. They just arrived at school, same like her. She smiled, tried to forget the thing that happened yesterday.

And she saw him.

The man who had dark brown hair. He just standing neared gates, crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his back to the wall.

She never saw him before. His face was covered with his bangs, so she couldn't see his face very well.

She only stared at him. She felt something about him. Felt difference than other men who she had met.

She curiously, what was this, that she felt about him?

'_Weird! Even I don't know a very thing 'bout him! But why him feel difference than other men? Even difference than Athrun!' _she thought, very confused about herself. But she shook it off.

When she turned her head to behind, she met with her best friend, the girl with short blond hair.

"Ohayou Lacus!" said her with her tone, um yeah.. rather harshly.

"Ohayou Cagalli!" Lacus said cheerfully.

The blond girl blinked when she saw her friend answered her with cheerful tone.

Deeply in her heart, she felt afraid. Afraid about the thing that had happened yesterday.

"So…. What about yesterday Lacus?" she asked, doubtful

Suddenly, her face changed miserable. Cagalli choke. She swallowed hard.

'_So Athrun rejected her.' _she thought sadly. Although actually there was a piece of her heart which leapt happily.

"I'm very sorry.. I don't know the result will be like this." Cagalli answered, felt regret because she was the one who told Lacus to confess her feelings to Athrun.

Lacus shook her head slowly. Her hair followed her, flew in the air.

"I have known the result will be like this. But I won't give up!" said Lacus still cheerfully

"Why?"

Lacus stared at her best friend with chuckle. "Because I'm also want to know the girl who he likes!"

Cagalli' amber eyes widened. '_Athrun… Has had someone who he likes?_' she mentally said.

Lacus stopped her laugh and started went to gates.

"We can talk about this, later at lunch time. Well, I guess we must go to our class before the bell rings." said Lacus again

Cagalli nodded her head and ran followed her friend to her school.

Meanwhile, the brown haired man still standing in there until someone tapped him at his shoulders.

He rolled his eyes just for found his friend smiled at him.

"So… You are sleeping again in here, aren't you?"

He yawned, rubbed his eyes lazilly.

"Yes, I am. Yesterday much tasks that I must done."

His friend just chuckled. The brunette felt strange about his friend' behavior.

"What's funny?" he said again, blinked

"Hahaha just thinking, you are very dilligent! Poor Kira!"

He chuckled again, even more louder. Kira just pouted. He was naturally dilligent and smart. But it only made him seemed like less association. Whereas his face seemed handsome, and many girls who had a crush for him. But he was very quietly, hardly ever talked, only this his friend he often talked with.

So that his friend didn't talk about him again, he changed the conversation

"So… What about your Sunday yesterday?"

His friend froze. Kira didn't know about the thing that happened yesterday. But he had asked it already.

"There was a girl who confessed her feelings to me…. Again." He answered, plainly

Kira felt a bit excited. During this time, Athrun had many girls who confessed to him. That Kira knew, about three or four girls during 2 months since the school started already.

Kira chuckled, "Good for hearing that. And I think you're certainly rejected it. Am I right?" This time Kira was the one who laughed endlessly. And this time Athrun was the one who pouted.

"Nevermind about it." yelled Athrun shortly

"Alright." Kira stopped laughing. Even although he kept wanted to tease his friend

"I want to go to class soon! I hope I can see her!" said Athrun while thinking about the girl who he liked. Hmm, maybe about one week he liked her. But it felt like one year ago.

"I see. Well, since our class was difference, I must go to my class now. See you later at lunch time!"

And Kira went through the gates. When he kept walking, he took his book from his black bag. Kira read that book without saw the way which he took. He kept walking until he arrived at lockers place.

Suddenly, he felt like he collided someone. Until his book fell down. Actually, he also knocked down. And instinctly rubbed his head that hurt because the collision.

When he turned his sight from the floor, his eyes widened.

In front of him, there was a pink haired girl. Who very upset because her books scattered on that floor.

From than stunned, he felt like he MUST helped collected her books since him who made her books fell down.

"Sorry… Terrible sorry… I have made your books scattered. Gomenasai." He apologized, very gently he spoke.

The thing that he didn't fathom, she giggled. And smiled gently which only made him smiled too.

"I'm sorry! Should be me who begging pardon." she answered still smiling.

However, he kept collected her books. And when he gave it to her, his left hand touched her right hand. And couldn't be controlled, Kira blushed a little.

"So.. Sorry.." he stuttered

The girl just now realized their hand touched. And she blushed too.

"No problem." She said slowly

She didn't know, just… just… her heart racing. Maybe because just now she was ever did a bodycontact with man. Or… because the other reason?

"_What is that I thinking? Don't I like Athrun-kun?_" she mentally asked, confused with herself.

"Umm, May I know your name?" he asked after he moved his hand away from her hand

She smiled widely, forgot about thing that she was thinking. "Sure. My name is Lacus Clyne." She cheerfully said while shoved her hand to him

He sighed, felt stupid while still blushing from previous event.

"My name is Kira. Kira Yamato." Kira said, then he reached her hand for shook it.

But again, they froze. Their hand seemed like clung each other.

"Sorry… Very sorry!" he said again, his face more redder than before!

She also more redder cause that bodycontact. But she immediately stood up, felt really ashamed only because that bodycontact!

Kira also stood up, after cleaned his shirt from dust. He didn't know why his heart pounded quickly. Maybe because the events previously.

'Umm, Yamato-san. Thank you for helping me!" she bowed her head deeply

Kira only nodded his head, couldn't say something in the moment like this.

"Nice to meet you.. Lacus-san." He quickly responded, despite he felt uncomfortable with 'Lacus-san'

"Yes, nice to meet you too. I hope we can meet again! Jaa!"

After said that, she bowed her head once again and ran away. Kira only saw her further and further away until vanished from his sight.

And he took a few seconds to register that she say to him

'_Jaa? What it is means we will soon meet again?'_ he mentally asked, confused with the thing that just be said by the girl named Lacus Clyne.

* * *

Lacus arrived at her own class. She gripped her books tightly, afraid to make her books fall again. But actually, because the events currently. She panted, leaned her head at the classroom door. Suddenly she remembered one thing.

'_Umm, wait one minute! Kira has a dark brown hair! Like the guy in front of gates this morning! Wow.. Really lucky I can see him again! What it is true if this just a… coincidence?"_

She kept thinking about that events again and again until suddenly she felt a hand touched her shoulders

"Cagalli?"

The blond had a grin spread on her face. Must be a good news that she had.

"Lacus, I have a big news for you, about how to make you close to Athrun-san!"

Lacus sighed, didn't know about the thing that will be said by the amber eyed girl.

"Really? I think I can make him close to me since we were classmate."

Cagalli shook her head rapidly. "Lacus! You can't just make him close to you only because he is our classmate! It's difficult, really!! I have another way to make him close to you! More quick and accurate!" she exclaimed, very enthusiastic. Seemed like Cagalli who wanted to get close to Athrun, NOT Lacus.

"So, let me know." Lacus said, shortly.

"Well, are you know if Athrun-san has a best friend since his childhood?" Cagalli whispered while closing her distance to Lacus' right ear.

"Nope."

The grin on Cagalli' face grew more wider.

"OK, maybe you don't know a very thing about this, but I must say it, his best friend is very kind and nice. He can make you close to Athrun-kun. Trust me."

She stopped, took a breath and continued

"Maybe we never see him because every lunch time Athrun and he will go to unknown place where no one can follow them."

Lacus grew more curiously. She really wanted to know, who the man was.

"So? Anything else that you want to add?"

Cagalli nodded her head. "Of course! He will do everything if there is someone who ask him a favor. But it is only, if his friends who ask him to do. And that I know…."

She stopped again and smiled evilly. She whispered and emphasized every word that she said. "No one who ever been his friends except Athrun-san."

Lacus looked at Cagalli with funny look. It was very funny, since Cagalli said 'no one who ever been his friends except Athrun-san.' So, why Cagalli proposed the thing like that?

"So..?"

Cagalli shook her head very annoyed. Seemed like her friend couldn't understand about the hints that she added to her whole story.

"Make friend with him Lacus! Are you understand?"

Lacus gasped and smiled weirdly. How could she be friend with someone who couldn't socialize himself??

So she frowned and tried to make her friend understand if she couldn't do that and very better if they could find another way.

"Cagalli. Stop kidding. Even I don't know about him! How can I be friend with him..?" she tried to excuse herself.

Cagalli grinned once again. "Really? Even when you know that guy is…. Kira Yamato?"

She gasped in shock. No way… No way it was him!! Even few minutes ago she just met him! And now..?

"Got it? I think you're interesting now… Even if you didn't wish, you must do it. You say you won't give up. So, this is a best way, I think!"

Hearing Lacus didn't answer her, just made Cagalli came with one conclusion. Lacus agreed!

"Well, I think I will enter the class now. If you agree, just tell me. I will support you." said Cagalli without stopped her grin

The blond maiden walked back to her class, leaving the pink princess stooding at outside, storming with her own thoughts.

'_Athrun-kun' best friend is Kira Yamato-san? Really confused me!"_ she thought and shook her head quickly, tried to push a million thing that entering her mind.

But she also thought, that not too bad for be friend with Kira Yamato. Since she felt like she also interesting to make him her friends. Although it also seemed like she used him to make her close to Athrun.

With her determinated, finally she decided to take her friend' advice.

Lacus would try to be friend with Kira Yamato

Without thinking further, she didn't know that there would be a thing which had waited her in future.

Something that she unexpected… Something…

She couldn't guess it.

- n e x t c h a p t e r -

* * *

**A/N**: Hahahaha.. How it is? XD Well, I made it like Lacus is someone who like to chase the man XD Hehehe, actually not. Lacus only didn't want to give up, like her character in Gundam SEED. Remember..? XD So I think it's obviously she will try another way to make Athrun close to her But she don't use the glamour way, don't like Meer. Maybe it's a difference point between both of them XD Ehehehe, actually the story just will start! I will try to make it interested, since I'm not sure the idea of the plot is interesting --" 

But please leave me REVIEW!! Please!!! I'm begging you readers!! Because I'm really need some idea for make this at least, better

Hmm, see you next chapter.. I can't promise, but maybe next week or… THIS WEEK!! Ehehehe

Jaa!

-Risa Yamato


End file.
